Every Breath You Take
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: I don't know what to write for this yet other than a few words; diagnosis, treatment, progressive/aggressive, death and the main word around this fan fiction which is cancer. Please don't read if you may find this too upsetting. Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters that you recognise. OC is Daisy Chao who is a character from one of my other Fan Fictions
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! Now I'm going to write this fan fiction based around Lung cancer and the dangers of it, so a WARNING OF UPSET OR TRAUMA, for many of you that do not know, lung cancer is one of the most common and serious types of cancer with over 41,000 people diagnosed each year. **

**Again don't read if you may find it too upsetting. **

**Katie xx**

**Every Breath You Take. **

**[Lily's POV]**

_Here I lay, useless and on my death bed. Ethan had hooked me up to my oxygen mask the moment I started struggling for breath before taking hold of my hand and calling the few friends that I had to tell them to come and say their goodbyes. It had been 6 months ago when I was diagnosed with small-cell lung cancer and has been killing me quickly since, spreading to my heart. I look at him, his face trying to hold it together for us and my sister Daisy. _

_It had been 10 minutes and the first sound of movement could be heard, I slowly turned my head to see Caleb, Connie and Daisy, they sat nearby and soon greeted Tess and Zoe when they arrived. I only needed to hang on till Robyn arrived so I could wish them well and get them to look after Ethan for me. She then entered with Max and one by one came to me, telling me it would be okay as I told them good luck and whispered to Zoe to give Max another chance and wish Dylan all the best. _

_I soon laid back, exhausted as my breathing started to worsen. And Ethan told me to let go. He kissed me on the head and said "I love you Lily Chao." Before I closed my eyes, never to open again._

**[End of POV]**

Ethan sat there next to his fiancée shocked at how he had only proposed to her six months ago and in that time he had lost her. He sat staring at her, how she looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping. He turned to Daisy, Lily's younger sister who was also dating Caleb, she was crying into Cal's arm's shocked at how awful her sisters ending had been.

XXXXXX

They all remembered when she had been diagnosed, it had been the afternoon of when Ethan and Lily had announced their engagement, Lily had had a huge coughing fit and soon after a pain in her chest, blood had started to come up when coughing.

**A/N- So guys this is a bit of a tester to see if you like it or not, I have decided to do this like my other fan fiction Keep Holding on, having the end at the beginning and then flashing back to six months before.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So it is New Year's Eve and I wanted to write another chapter for this chapter before it hits midnight here in the UK! Which is in under 3 hours now. **

**Katie **

**Every Breath You Take.**

**Six Months Ago…**

It was a lovely sunny autumn morning in October as Ethan opened the curtains and looked outside to see that yet more orange, red and yellow leafs had fallen from the trees. He looked at his now fiancée since last night at their romantic meal and how peaceful she looked while sleeping. He decided that as seen as they weren't in work till the afternoon, which Connie knew and was going to have a 'staff meeting'.

Ethan slowly walked down the stairs once he wrapped his navy blue dressing gown around him and he made his way to the kitchen, he switched on the kettle and while that was boiling he got to work placing four slices of toast in the toaster and getting tea bags in their mugs and plates out and on a tray.

With great timing Ethan managed to successfully make two cups of tea making sure that Lily's was black how she liked it and four slices of toast that were coated in butter and marmalade.

As he got to their bedroom he slowly opened the door to see Lily had woken up but was looking rather pale. "Lily, are you okay?" he asked her concerned. She nodded before placing her glasses on her face and sitting up as Ethan got in besides her and handed her a nice cup of tea. "Thank you" she replied kindly before tucking into one of the triangle slices of toast.

XXXXXX

12pm came by quickly and the pair were sat in the passageway putting on their boots and coats before making the quick five minute walk to work. As they arrived in the car park Ethan checked that she had put the ring on her finger and they hurriedly walked to the staffroom hand in hand. When they got there Lily poured herself a glass and took a sip before having a violent coughing fit that quickly passed.

They joint Connie standing up and then she began to speak, "So you are probably wondering why I have called a meeting at this time of day but that is because Lily and Ethan have…" Connie started but was cut off by Lily having another coughing fit which caused a pain in her chest. "Are you okay Lily?" Connie asked, Lily nodded.

"So as I was saying they have an announcement." She finished before joining the other staff leaving Lily and Ethan in the spot light. "Me and Lily are engaged, I proposed ye…" Ethan stopped when Lily started coughing but this time when she moved her hand away from her mouth blood was covering her hand and she collapsed, possibly from the sight of blood.

The team all gasped, "She's just fainted, Mrs Beauchamp?" Ethan asked unsure what to do. "Right, Erm let's get her to Resus, because she has coughed up bloods and we'll get a chest x-ray." She instructed. Ethan picked her up bridal style and followed Charlie, Robyn, Connie and Zoe to Resus.


End file.
